The invention relates to a power-driven vehicle having at least one camera and at least one lamp,                1) wherein the camera is provided to photograph at least part of the surrounding area of the power-driven vehicle,        2) wherein the lamp is used to illuminate at least sections of said part of the surrounding area of the power-driven vehicle and        3) wherein the lamp can be supplied by a power supply medium of the power-driven vehicle with power having a first frequency to generate the light.        
Furthermore, the invention relates to a power supply medium for one or a plurality of lamps of a power-driven vehicle.